Who Needs Revenge
by ktoll9
Summary: Ren gets an offer and things go downhill from there. Downhill and in another direction altogether.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat. I thank Yoshiki Nakamura for all of her wonderful talent and anyone who is now reading my little story of Kyoko and the only man that hasn't lied to her.**_

* * *

 _ **Who Needs Revenge**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

She looked back on all the times she had been with him as a kohai, a less than friend. The sudden realization had hit her, she had allowed him to use her just as Sho did. She had lifted both men to do their very best and they both had left her behind. Her heartbreak had been her own. Tears where streaming down her cheeks after she had heard the news of him leaving for America. She had allowed another man to use her. When was it her turn to be lifted out of the darkness into the light? Wasn't there anyone there to do that for her? To see the good in her and bring it out? Instead, time and again, they left her. Always at her fingertips, forever out of reach. Even little Maria hated her now after she had slipped and mentioned loving him.

"Mogami-san, I came by to tell you something." He announced as he approached.

She narrowed her glare at him. All her memories of the times that he had frozen as Cain Heel and the Dark Moon incident. "You don't need to tell me anything. Enjoy your life in America." He grabbed her shoulder as she began to walk away. "Don't touch me...I'm done being used, Corn..." She shrugged his hand off and walked away leaving him bewildered. Yes, with these new realizations came the most important one.

"What did I do?" He had a pained expression. What did he do? He blackened her once pure heart even more and he lied to her. She finally realized the one thing that kept her childhood a little less bleak, was a complete lie. There were no fairies, there were no princesses or, princes. Only liars and users, monsters and villains.

Kanae Kotonami, her best friend had been watching, keeping track of all of the little obscure events. She had gathered the information in bits and pieces as she watched her friend break. Standing behind the tall actor, she watched her friend fall into the darkness and walk away. "Mo!" She hissed. "You have to ask _**that**_ stupid question. You're just as bad as Fuwa. You used her like he did and now you're leaving her like her mother did. Both of you are users. She gives and gives and all you two do is take. You never tell her what _**she**_ needs to hear, because you're afraid _**you**_ might get hurt or, she _**might**_ not be able to handle it. Well... What about _**her**_?!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she ran after Kyoko. "Selfish bastards!"

* * *

She sat on the bench in the little grassy area next to LME, desperately trying to recompose herself. She looked up at the beautiful blue sky as the cottony clouds passed by. The tears started flowing again. She didn't need this. She didn't need for people to see her like this and she most certainly didn't want to have either of her users to see her like this. Bastard #1 and the new Bastard #2. Reino had just fallen off of that list.

" _What are you saying?" She asked as they stood in the halls of Fuji TV._

 _He smiled gently and sighed. "I'm saying that I like you Kyoko."_

She chuckled at the memory. "He's the only one that hasn't tried to use me. God I must be completely stupid."

"Why do you say that?" A familiar voice asked sending chills down her spine.

She glanced at the man that had sat next to her stealthily.

"What? Am I not a demon anymore? A dog from hell?" He chuckled.

"Reino..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I am so not in the mood today. I'm am so tired of being used." She said quietly.

He gave her a sad smile. "I'm not here to use you. Take anything from you or, belittle you. I like you and I will continue to tell you that until you believe me." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek then put his arm around her absorbing all of the memories that were flowing through her at the moment. "Kyoko, I don't need your praise or, ego polishing. I don't need you to teach me about love or, to save me from myself. I only want your company and to get to know you. I want to know what you need and who you are." He smiled at her as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "Will you give me the chance to do that? Let me learn about you?"

 _Why not? Couldn't be any worse than I've been doing._ She sighed deeply. "What did you have in mind?" She asked.

 _To carry you so far out of their reach that they will only be able to touch you in their dreams._ He thought.

He smirked. "I know this nice little Ice Cream shop up the street. Care to join me?"

She wiped the last traces of tears from her cheek and gave him a Natsu smile. "Why not? I'm bored with this anyway."

Ren watched in shock as he watched her walk away with the platinum haired, violet-eyed singer.

"Ren? Is that?" Yashiro sputtered.

He nodded.

"Why?"

A dark look of rage crossed his visage and he started to move only to be stopped by a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Ren..." Lory's voice stopped him. "Unless you plan on giving her what she needs. You should stay put. You're leaving to fulfill you're goal next week and that doesn't include her. Unless you plan on telling her what's in your heart like that young man just did." He told him as he watched the young singer take Kyoko's hand in his.

He thought of everything he had said and done. "I can't.."

"And why not?!" Lory's voice was on the verge of rage.

"It's... It's complicated." He said quietly.

Lory watched the couple disappear into the crowd. "I see." He turned to Ren and warned. "Then stay away from her, especially if you don't intend to mend things with her. You've done enough damage. I have no plans in reserving her for you or, keeping her in the LoveMe section after you leave. You won't be returning, after all." He told him in an emotionless tone that indicated his extreme anger. He had never in his life been so ashamed of knowing this young man.

"You can't possibly let him near her... He's a stalker!" He protested.

Lory sighed in irritation. "Ren... You have chased away every possible suitor that has come near her, like a dog protecting a steak he has no intention of eating. She's not some little trophy or, award you can place high on a shelf to only look at. She is a living breathing woman that needs love and attention and if you aren't willing to give that to her, I am not stopping someone that will."

"She's not one of your projects! Stop trying to run her life!" Ren hissed.

Lory shook his head and sighed. "You don't get it, do you? When she came to LME... She asked for help in finding that emotion that she had lost. I am not going to stop her from finding it. She needs someone that will love her willingly. Someone that is willing to show her how they feel. Someone that will go after her if she runs and prove to her by finding her and telling her. Soothing her fears. Someone that isn't going to leave her when they are done with her or, when another opportunity comes along. Be it work or, women." Lory lectured.

"That's not..." Ren started.

"Really? Ren... You know about her mother, obviously. You know about Fuwa, yet you have done nothing to further your relationship with her. That boy has just done in minutes what you have refused to do in a little over a year.." Lory finished and turned. "Think on that." He told him as he entered the building, leaving Ren to stew on what he had told him.

* * *

The couple sat in the ice cream shop talking about random things, falling into a comfortable companionship. She felt her phone vibrate.

"Oh no! I forgot about Moko-san." She whimpered. "She's going to hate me."

He chuckled. "I doubt that. You should call her back."

She looked up at him from her phone. "What do I tell her?"

He gave her a sly smile. "Tell her you're on a date with your boyfriend."

Her eyes grew wide and she blushed. "Don't just assume. Don't I need to approve of something like that first?" She sputtered.

"I'm loyal to only you. You are my girlfriend as far as I'm concerned." He told her in a serious tone. "After all, I am a beagle." He teased.

"Ugh..." She shook her head. "You're impossible." She narrowed her eyes and smirked while shaking her head.

He laughed. "Call your Moko-san." He told her then took another bite of his black cherry ice cream.

She nodded and dialed.

After a short conversation with her best friend, letting her know where she was and who she was with, she promised that she would return when they were done. Kanae was still a little worried about her, but knowing that she was with someone that would keep an eye out for her and not allow her to be alone at at time like this, soothed Kanae's anxieties a bit.

"There, much better." She said as she ended her call.

"What about the other one?" He asked wondering about Ren.

"I don't want to think about that right now. I let myself get duped again." She told him. "You're not hiding anything too, are you?"

He leaned back in his seat, spread his arms open wide and shook his head. "What you see is what you get. I have nothing to hide." He told her with a boyish grin. _Ah, so the lies caught up to him..._

"So what were you doing at LME?" She asked as they walked back, hand in hand. He had taken her hand again and she just didn't see any point in fighting it anymore.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise. I've been interning as a manager/agent." He told her.

She looked at him in surprise. "I thought you were with a band."

"Wasn't really that interesting. I didn't really enjoy it. I think I'm having more fun doing this." He told her as they entered the building, then checked a text message.

She looked at him thoughtfully as he pressed the button to the top floor and pulled her into the elevator.

"Why did you press Takarada-san's floor? I need to get back to the LoveMe room." She told him.

He smiled at her. "He would like to see you."

"Oh.." She said wondering why Shachou would tell him and not her.

"Ah, I see you found your new charge." Lory said to Reino, surprising Kyoko. "Mogami-kun, meet your new manager, Reino."

Reino chuckled and gave a slight bow. "Please take care of me." He whispered to her in a manner that made her blush.

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and nodded. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

He heard the beautiful chime of her laughter as he entered the small café called LA Hearts. Before she had discovered his lies, that laughter had been for him. Now she was sitting in a booth next to the violet-eyed, former singer laughing for him. Kuon's anger quietly seethed.

"He's her manager now." Yashiro commented as they took the next empty table that was across the room. "He's actually quite good, from what I've been able to find out. He's been interning for the past six months."

Kuon shot him a dirty look. "Singing his praises, Yashiro?" He quietly hissed.

"No... Just stating fact. Care to fill me in on what happened and why you turned down your American Debut?" Yashiro asked as he pulled out his planner to look over their appointments for the day.

A very loud, happy squeal was heard from the booth across the way. Then a chuckle and a shush.

Kuon saw red. "Let's discuss this somewhere else." He ground out and left his manager to see the rest of the spectacle in the booth. Kyoko was hugging Reino tightly and showering him with kisses.

"What on Earth?" Yashiro cringed, hoping that Kuon missed the display.

"Oh my god, Reino! Thank you! Thank you so much!" The little pixie chirped.

Yashiro really wanted to know what was going on, but had he approached her, he felt he would have probably killed the mood. Perhaps he could find out later at the office.

* * *

Yashiro wouldn't be finding out. He actually wouldn't be finding out for another year. Unknown to anyone but, Kyoko and those very close to Reino, his father was actually a notable Hollywood director and producer. Reino had told him about his little Kyoko and sent him an extensive portfolio of all of her works. His father had the perfect film in mind for her and they would keep it to themselves until it was finished.

As Kuon and Yashiro were walking through the halls, from the elevator that led to Lory Takarada's office they heard the soft sobbing of a distressed nine year old Maria Takarada.

"Maria-chan?" Kuon asked quietly as he rubbed her little back trying to comfort her. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"sob... sob... sniff... She's gone... sniff... It's all my fault." She wailed.

"Who's gone?" He asked as he felt his chest begin to tighten.

"Onee-sama! She finished all of her scenes from her jobs and disappeared! Grandfather said she didn't even renew her contract with LME. Her phone number has been turned off and she moved out of her apartment at the restaurant she was staying at. No one knows where she went. It's all my fault! I told her I hated her when she said she loved you a few weeks ago before she got her new manager! I don't hate her! I didn't get to tell her I was sorry!" She broke down into uncontrollable sobbing and tears.

Kuon pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "No Maria... It's not your fault... It's mine." He whispered hoarsely as he felt the hot tears flow down his own cheeks. After seeing Maria break down he could no longer control his own sadness and then being told Kyoko had disappeared... it was the final straw. He broke.

* * *

"I have the perfect one for you." He whispered to her as they shifted towards each other in the comfortable seats of first class. "Rhyannon, it's a fairy name." He smirked as her face lit up.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "What does it mean?"

"It means: Great Queen; pure maiden and nymph. I think it's perfect for you." He told her as he stared into her golden eyes and stroked her blushing cheek.

She pulled away and quickly went back to staring at the magazine in her lap as her face gradually went back to a lesser shade of red. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "I think it's a nice name. So... I guess we'll be using that as my working name from now on?"

He sat back in his seat and nodded. "Unless you want them to find you quickly."

She shook her head. "No... I do not. I'm not ready for any of them right now." She felt a tinge of regret for not being able to bring Kanae with her. She sighed deeply.

"Don't worry... you can call her when we land. She won't let them know your secret." He comforted her.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kuon bellowed.

"I'm telling you... She finished all of her projects early according to all of her directors. Her modeling contracts had been negotiated in such a way that they go directly to her and her bank account has been switched to an international account. She signed a restraining order on Fuwa. Her mother emancipated her. Reino's and her phones have been shut off and turned back over to LME. And last but, certainly not least she never renewed her contract with LME... She's a free agent and so is her manager. There is no way to contact either unless they allow it." Lory barked at him.

"Sir... I have the information you requested." Ruto told him as he placed the little red folder on his desk in front of him.

Lory opened the folder to find photos of Kyoko putting her luggage into a taxi, getting out of the taxi at a later point at the airport and finally boarding a plane. Lory looked up at him. "Are you sure? Where did they go?"

"Apparently they landed in Los Angeles an hour ago Takarada-sama, but there is no trace of where they went after they left customs." Ruto informed them.

Kuon groaned in distress. "We'll never find her now." He hung his head low and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

"You should call him..." Reino told her as she stared at her phone a little longer. "He is going to play your father in the movie. You can't very well avoid him and he'll know as soon as he sees you."

Kyoko sighed deeply. "I know... It's just. He lied to me too."

Reino shook his head. "I don't think he did that on purpose. He probably didn't know."

"Fine... I'll call him." She conceded in a tiny huff.

Reino patted her on the head then stood. "I'm going to go take a shower. Don't stay up too late." He warned as he left for his bedroom in the new two bedroom apartment he had rented for them.

"I won't... Thank you Reino." She picked up her phone and stared at the little piece of paper with the Los Angeles phone number on it that Reino's father had given her. She sighed and then dialed.

It only rang a couple of times before answered.

"Kuu speaking..."

"Father?" She answered timidly.

"Kyoko? Is that you?" He asked in surprise. "Where are you?"

"Father... If you really would like to know... I have some things I need to tell you and you have to promise to keep it secret." She begged.

Kuu sighed deeply. "Kyoko... there are a lot of people who are worried about you." He scolded.

"Yeah... the same people who lied to me and hurt me all over again." She commented sarcastically. "I hope you aren't one of them, considering you are his father."

Immediately Kuu now understood. "You found out without him telling you...Kyoko... I'm sorry. Had I known... It just wasn't my place to tell you. I've only seen him once in the past seven years." He confessed. "I promise they won't find out from me." He told her. He wanted to at least be able to enjoy one of his children. "So... Where are you?"

Kyoko was taking a big risk in her opinion, giving Kuu her new information. "I'm at..." she then proceeded to give him her new address and phone number.

"You're here in LA?" He exclaimed excitedly. "Stay where you are. I'll be by in a few. You're only a few blocks away." He then quickly hung up and dragged Julie out the door with him to meet his lovely, talented, beautiful, versatile, sweet, smart, loving, caring, cute, wonderful cook, and the list went on... Daughter.

* * *

Julie Hizuri seethed in anger. It was not enough that she felt completely discarded and abandoned by her own son, the young man that she literally gave blood sweat and tears to in birthing and raising, he had to go and create a grand lie to the girl that loved him so dearly from the very beginning of when they first met. At any point of their acquaintance he could have come clean and he chose not to. Instead he expanded upon that lie, according to Kyoko, in Guam and used it to lead her on with a declaration of love and seal it with a kiss, when he had no intention of staying with her or, even taking her with him, it seemed. The fact that Lory Takarada _(Henceforth known as Kidnapper and Grand Schemer, according to Juliena Hizuri.)_ had aided in this little farce pissed her off even more. Kuu only escaped her wrath due to his complete ignorance of the whole fiasco and his solemn vow not to reveal anything to anyone under penalty of no sex for the rest of their lives if he breathed a word of it. This is one threat that he took very seriously. She was not losing a newly found daughter to that man... ever.

So now Kyoko, aka Rhyannon, had a new mother and father and after spending a considerable amount of time with Reino, a new brother. They had both decided that the feelings of love they held for each other weren't quite as strong as a lover type of feelings and more muted and playful as siblings. To think of each other any other way after their first month together, just felt weird.

Julie loved her new daughter and spoiled her in every way possible. She took her out to help clean up her new visual image, bought her clothing and on their free time they would either work out, relax at the spa or, shop. When Julie was done, Kyoko truly looked the very image of a sister of Reino. Platinum hair, violet eyes and an uncanny sense of style.

* * *

It had been eighteen months since she and her new manager fled Japan and she was elbows deep into the making of her third movie. Julie had gotten fed up with her not having a beau and decided some intervention was needed, so she introduced Kyoko/Rhyannon to a very delicious looking, sweet young model named Nick Giles. From the very moment he spoke to her, he was completely smitten and he was not going to let this little choice morsel get away. He spent every moment he had available with her and made his intentions very clear after they had been dating for three months. By this point she had told him everything about herself, leaving out names and he completely understood.

"Kyoko... Baby... I have something very important I would like to ask you." Nick stopped and turned to her as they stood on the moonlit pristine beach, near her apartment. "You know I love you." She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

She blushed. "I love you too Nick."

 _God she's so cute like this_. He beamed.

He let out a big sigh of relief. "Good..." he told her as he knelt before her and pulled a beautiful little gold ring with a heart shaped pink diamond and presented it to her. "I can't imagine how I ever got along without you before we met. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She gasped in shock and stared deeply into his blue eyes. She stood and thought deeply. She nodded and emphatically told him as she flung herself into his arms. "Yes Nick! Of course!"

He let out a breath he had been holding in and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Thank you." He chuckled lightly, then gently nipped at her lips and pulled her into a slow, soft kiss.

* * *

 _ **5 Months Later**_

Nick Giles was finishing up his photo-shoot in Okinawa when he was greeted by his long time Japanese friend Ren Tsuruga. He was pretty excited to see this guy, he hadn't talked to him since six months ago, right before he proposed to his perfect little goddess Kyoko.

"Hey Nick. How ya been? Haven't seen you in a while." Ren patted him on the back. "Congratulations, I heard you're getting married. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Ah no... I'm the lucky one. Rhyannon is perfect." He told him in a wistful voice.

Ren chuckled. "Would really like to meet the girl that you say that about. How did you meet her?"

"Oh... Her mother, Julie Hizuri introduced us." He snickered remembering how overprotective Julie had been.

Ren froze at the news. "Julie... Hizuri?"

Nick nodded then pulled out his phone and pulled up the many pictures that he had of him and Kyoko. "We're getting married next month."

Ren stared at him in shock.

"Beautiful isn't she? She's very talented and smart too." Nick gushed.

Ren nodded. "Quite..." He whispered hoarsely as he felt the tightening in his chest. "It... was nice talking to you again." he told him in a rush and turned to Yashiro's direction, leaving a puzzled Nick.

"Hmm... I wonder what that was about." Nick murmured to himself, shrugged it off and went back to the photographer to finish up his shoot.

"Ren?... Are you alright?" Yashiro asked in a worried tone. He hadn't seen Ren this bad since Kyoko left.

Ren nodded. "I think I found Kyoko." He whispered in distress with his head in hands as he sat quietly.

"Oh... OH! How? Where?" Yashiro asked excitedly.

"No... She uh, she's an American actress. She's engaged to Nick Giles. They're getting married next month." He told him with finality in his voice. "Apparently Julie Hizuri introduced them to each other."

"I see." Yashiro commented thoughtfully as he sat quietly next to his friend, thinking of all of the times that he had warned Ren of this very occurrence.

* * *

"Hold still Kyoko. I'm almost done. Oh! Have you called Kanae? Is she going to be able to make it to the wedding?" Julie asked as she made the final adjustments to Kyoko's gown.

"Mmhmm. Moko is taking a couple of weeks off to help out." Kyoko told her standing as still as a marble statue.

"Did you invite your mother?"

Kyoko nodded. "She'll be here next week."

"I'm glad you two have started talking again. Children shouldn't avoid their parents. Too many things can be missed." Julie told her thinking about Kuon.

"Have you tried to talk to Kuon?" Kyoko asked. She knew everything now. She forgave him in her heart but, he just didn't have the special place in it he once held.

"The Kidnapper won't let us talk to him." Julie sounded a bit sad as she told her.

Kyoko sighed in resignation. "Mom... I know how you can get him to let you talk to him."

Julie looked up at her in surprise. "No Kyoko... I won't do that. Lory has ruined enough playing with your life. I won't let him do it again." She told her.

Kyoko sighed again. "Mother..." She stepped off the pedestal and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Anything for you Sweetie. You know Kuu and I love you very much." Julie told her as she kissed her forehead. "Now let's get that off of you. Reino will be here any minute to pick you up for your photo-shoot."

"Hah! You're right!" Kyoko squeaked and ran behind the changing screen to quickly change.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"Takarada-san... We found her." Yashiro whispered excitedly into the phone as he watched Ren trudge through his R-Mandy shoot.

" _Found who?"_ Lory asked.

"We found Kyoko-chan... She's been living and working in America with Julie Hizuri. She's getting married next month to Ren's friend Nick Giles. What do we do?" Yashiro asked in distress.

Lory sighed dramatically. _"We do nothing... Yashiro-kun, if she's getting married next month it's too late. You know Kyoko-chan, she's not the type to just jump into something like that. If she's getting married... She must really love him."_ Lory scolded.

"But...What about Ren?" Yashiro asked in a small voice.

" _He had his chance. From what he's told me... He ruined it the day he met her. He should have told her the truth from the beginning. When he knew it was her. So many things could have been avoided... Is there anything else?"_ Lory asked.

"No..." Yashiro answered in sadness, then ended the call.

Ren cleared his throat startling Yashiro. "Are you content with his answer?..." He asked in a low even tone.

"Ren, you know where she is. Why don't you go after her?" Yashiro insisted.

Ren smiled at him brightly with his fake smile. "And do what, Yashiro? Proclaim my undying love to a woman that is about to get married? You know her... She's not the type to just jump into marriage. She was in LoveMe Yashiro! Yes... I know exactly where she is but, I am not going to stroll in and ruin what she has by crashing her wedding."

Yashiro just stared at the floor. "If she loves you it won't hurt anything!"

"And if she doesn't? Yashiro... I'm not making a fool of myself and I'm not embarrassing her. If she had those kind of feelings for me, she wouldn't have said yes to Nick. Just stop Yashiro. It's over." He finished quietly as Yashiro stared dejectedly at the floor.

* * *

"Hey Baby..." Nick cooed into his phone.

"Hello Lover." Kyoko purred into the phone. "I miss you."

He chuckled. "One more month and I'll show you just how much I miss you." His velvety voice caressed her ears.

"You know I could meet you in Osaka." She whispered.

Shivers crept up his spine at the suggestion. "As much as I would love for you to, I know you want to wait for that. We'll make up for it on our wedding night." He whispered back, then went into detail of all the things he wanted to do to her. Leaving her very hot and bothered by the end of the phone call. "I love you Baby."

"I love you too, Nick. I'll see you in a week?" She asked.

"Absolutely Honey." He assured her. "I gotta go if I want to catch my plane in the morning."

"Goodnight Nicky. Please stay safe." She pressed a little kiss into the phone and ended the call.

Nick fell back onto his empty bed and smiled widely thinking of his wonderful little Kyoko. "One more month."

* * *

Kyoko flopped back into her pillows, regretting that it was time to get up. She had so much to do and so little time to do it. She needed to see the wedding planner and make the payments. This had been one of the first times she had actually been elated to pay for something. Her bank account had increased exponentially since she began acting in Hollywood and now she could have her dream wedding. She needed to get cleaned up, made up and ready for work. Reino would be by in a couple of hours to pick her up. She had a photo-shoot with _**Secrets**_ and _**Lilium**_ and she had scenes to do today for her current movie until 3pm. Then she would bustle across town to see the wedding planner to make the payments and find out when their wedding photos would be taken and finally she had dinner with Kuu and Julie this evening after a meeting with Reino's father for their next project. She rolled out of bed, made it and bounced off to the bathroom to begin her day.

* * *

"Hey Nick!" Michael called out to him in greeting and patted him on the back. "I know it's a bit late but, can you let Ree know that Chi and I will be able to make it to the wedding? She was able to take a bit of time off from filming to go."

Nick laughed. "You have no idea how happy that will make her. She hasn't seen Chi in like 4 months. They've both been so busy." He pulled out his phone and shot her a text.

"Did Reino tell you who he was taking?" Mike asked out of curiosity.

A set of curious ears perked up.

"Hmm, I think he's bringing Mimori." Nick commented.

Mike laughed. "Man... Her brother does have some weird taste in women. I suppose if you like that type."

Nick laughed. "Come on man... Once she dumped that loser ex of hers, she grew up."

They heard a glass slam onto a table and a chair scrape against the tile of the outdoor set they were at. Nick looked over at the commotion and chuckled. "Oh shit... I think that was him."

"Damn... That's rough. Sorry dude." Nick smirked. "He's an asshole anyway. Somebody needed to say it."

Mike agreed.

* * *

Sho stomped into his hotel room and slammed the door behind him, fuming. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE BITCH IS DATING THAT DOG!" He howled.

Aki Shoko winced. Was he ever going to grow up? "Who?" She had to ask.

"Mimori! Who else? She's going to some wedding with Reino." He informed her.

"Oh..." She said quietly.

"Oh? Oh?" He ranted. "Is there something I don't know?"

Aki looked up at him from her magazine. "I think that would be his sister's wedding... Rhyannon. She's an actress out of Hollywood. Quite a good one from what I've heard. She's up for a few awards this year with the Academy."

Sho scoffed. "Like I give a shit what that freak's slut sister does."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "You should... She's number three on the world's top ten most beautiful people list this year. She beat out Ren Tsuruga by two places. You lost your standing on it when TEN dug up all that stuff about you and Kyoko last year and that little public tiff you and Mimori had didn't help either." She scolded. "You should really learn to control your temper."

He narrowed his eyes at her angrily. "I'm going downstairs for a drink." He hissed and slammed the door behind him.

Aki rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well... Here we go again." She picked up the hotel phone and called the bar. "Yes... This is Shoko Aki, Room 205... Could you tell me when Fuwa-san is on his third drink please? Yes... Mmhmm... Thank you very much." She hung up and resumed reading her magazine.

* * *

Three women sat in the little café discussing their upcoming trip. Three very unlikely friends that had one very special friend in common.

"Did you already send your measurements to Hizuri-san?" Chiori asked.

"I sent mine last month, but she's going to do another fitting when we get there." Kanae answered.

Mimori's eyes glimmered. "I can hardly wait to see what they look like on. I'm sure they'll be just like Cinderella dresses." She gushed.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "MO! Don't curse us like that you dolt! You're as bad a Kyoko!"

The other two giggled.

"Don't worry Kanae. I've already seen them. You'll love it." Chiori comforted her. "Oh! Was Hidehito able to get time off to go with you?"

Kanae smirked. "He better or, he won't be getting any of this for a month."

The girls laughed and spent another hour discussing what they were going to do for the next week before they left for work.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Kyoko had never been more embarrassed in her whole life. After the Rehearsal Dinner, Kanae, Julie, Chiori, Mimori, Tina and several of her other friends decided to take her out to a club that was hosting a troupe of male exotic dancers and a night of drinking. Yes... It was a true bachelorette party, naughty lingerie and all. By the time she was finished and they were on their way to the Hizuri house it was about 3am and at 6am they would begin preparing for the special day.

Across town a rowdy group of young men, that would include Kuu, Reino, Nick, Hidehito, Mike, interestingly enough... Ren and several other of Nick's friends, were serving up nubile young females to the bachelor party gods in mourning the loss of yet another young victim to _ye old ball and chain_. (As Hidehito and Mike so eloquently put it.) They would end their evening also at around 3am and _three sheets to the wind_ , stumbling into Mike's house to sleep off the gallons of alcohol that had been heartily consumed.

As the others slept, a father and a son would discuss the coming day.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Kuu asked with worry.

Kuon looked down at the floor in resignation. "Yeah... I think I've come to terms with it." He looked up at his father. "I realized that I couldn't give her what she deserved. He's a good guy. He treats her well and loves her."

Kuu nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "She's forgiven you... You know that, right?"

Kuon nodded. "I know..." He sighed. "I'm just not where I wanted to be. It is my own fault though. I should have told her a long time ago."

"Well... All you can do is pick yourself up and move on." Kuu consoled.

Kuon gave him a small smile. "And not make the same mistakes."

Kuu smiled and sipped his coffee. "At least you have her as a friend still."

Kuon agreed. "Well... I think I should head to bed. The wedding's at ten and we need to make sure Nick makes it."

Kuu laughed. "Yeah... What kind of Best Man would you be if you couldn't do that much?"

"Yeah well, considering you're giving her away... Don't you think you should be hitting the sack too?" Kuon smirked.

Kuu laughed. "We are quite a pair, huh?"

Kuon agreed and took his place on the sofa while Kuu dozed off in the recliner.

* * *

After a morning of preparations, headache and hangover remedies and light breakfasts, the hour was upon the gathering of friends and families. Kyoko and Nick were a bundle of nerves. Kuon was surprisingly calm and relatively happy for the couple. Julie and Saena were proud and Kuu was apprehensive about giving away his precious baby girl at least until Lory Takarada arrived dressed in a black tux, demanding to speak to Saena Mogami.

"Lory... What the hell are you doing?" Saena whispered outside the bride's dressing room.

Lory stared at the floor. "I'm here to give away our daughter Sae-chan. I reserve that right. I've stood on the sidelines long enough."

Saena pinched the bridge of her nose. "You choose now to do this? After Kuon, how in hell do you think she's going to take this? Did you actually think this through or, did you just jump on the plane and decide to fly by the seat of your pants like you always do?"

"I... I..." He stammered.

Saena furrowed her brow in her characteristically cute Mogami way and sighed. "As I thought."

He gave her a little pout and sad puppy eyes.

"Don't you do that..." She growled cutely. "Lory... Haahhh... Fine... But don't say I didn't warn you. You have one hour left to convince her and not ruin her wedding." She warned.

He perked up and pulled her into a hug that she stiffly accepted.

* * *

"You can't possibly be serious." She stated flatly while her eyes darted from her mother and the groveling man standing beside her. Kyoko closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off the coming headache. She rubbed her forehead. "And how long have you known this?" Her voice took on an ominous tone.

"Since your mother signed your emancipation documents?" He winced.

"YOU'VE KNOWN FOR ALMOST FOUR YEARS?! AND YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME NOW WHY?!" She exploded and could be heard down the hall where the bachelor and the Best Man were lounging.

Kuon and Kuu had stopped Nick before he tried to rush in. "Wait... I'll check." Kuon told him and Kuu scuttled him back to the lounge. Kuon cracked the door open so he could check on the bride.

"I just wanted to give you away at your wedding Pumpkin..." Lory plead with her sheepishly.

"Don't you Pumpkin me, Otou-san! You've known we were family for _**four years**_ and haven't said a word?! Explain!" She growled.

Kuon winced. He knew that tone and Lory was not coming out unscathed unless he had a valid reason.

"I didn't want people to hold the Takarada name against you in your career. I didn't want them to say that you only got by because I gave it to you." He explained. "I didn't want them to treat you like they do Hiou or, Kuon."

Kuon was ready to step in and vouch for Lory until she spoke.

Kyoko sighed. "I understand." She told him in a small voice. "It's been painful for both of them and they've dealt with it all their lives. Thank you Otou-san..." She whispered and Kuon smiled softly then made his way back to his father and Nick.

"Everything okay?" Kuu asked with concern.

Kuon smiled softly. "Yeah... Just a Father-Daughter reunion."

Kuu shook his head and chuckled. "I was wondering if he was going to be able to hold back or, not. I guess not. How did it go?"

Kuon smirked. "Better than it did with other matters. I guess you'll be sitting this one out."

"Tsk... Well I guess the old goat finally grew a pair." He grumbled.

Kuon turned to him sharply. "You knew?" Kuon finally just realized.

"Yeah..." Kuu whined. "I knew."

Kuon rolled his eyes. "You guys are infuriating." He shook his head and left to let Nick know everything would be okay.

* * *

That morning, a father would give his daughter to her new husband. Friends would be reunited. New pairs would be made and families would come together. A blond Japanese rock star would arrive too late and an old friend would become a new lover as Tina took Kuon's hand in forgiveness and they danced the night away at the wedding reception of a mutual friend.


End file.
